Homophobia in the Chawopolis Palace
During the 2019 legislative elections, accusations, allegations, rumors, and speculations of Homophobia in the Capitalist-controlled Chawopolis Palace is a wave of controversies that involve the Capitalist supermajority of the 2018-2019 Government session and their recent controversies, comments, and deeds in regard to the LGBTQ community in Chawosauria. Homophobia is the hatred and prejudice towards those who identify themselves as gay. These homophobia accusations have been surfing since April 2019, and it further-weakens the Capitalists' ability to retain their majority in the Chawopolis Palace to stonewall the Communist Party. Allegations involving hate speech, anti-LGBT jokes, saying homophobic things privately and bullying LGBT colleagues, staff, and personnel. This scandal threatened to cost the Capitalists a large wave of seats going into the 2019 elections, worst-case scenario, their whole majority. Capitalist politicians denied the homophobia allegations and attacked their gay accusers as for example "attention-seekers" to avoid popular backlash from their constituencies and potentially losing their seats as a result of these controversies. Allegations of Transphobia (prejudice against Transgender people) against Capitalist politicians receive less media attention, but Homophobia allegations receive constant media attention. This scandal caused the Capitalist majority's approval ratings to sink sharply and a widespread popular outcry is already underway. Capitalist-LGBTQ relations Since the Capitalists were swept into power in the 2017 legislative elections, the Capitalists had a balanced relationship with Chawosauria's LGBTQ Community, passing the Anti-LGBTQ Hatred Awareness Act of 2018 to prevent homophobic propaganda from having an impact, and widening LGBT Rights in Chawosauria under the orders of Supreme Leader Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA) until he died in March 2019, when DKA died, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a (EMK), DKA's successor, attempted to continue DKA's pro-LGBT crusade, but this scandal is interfering with this plan and EMK is generally seen as tolerant of Homophobes, in which EMK denied that he was. Capitalist Views on Homosexuality Capitalists are divided on rather or not Homosexuality is moral or not. Conservatives in the Capitalist caucus expressed anti-homosexual and heterosexist sentiments, while Centrists and Progressives stayed silent on their views on Homosexuality. Samantha A. Montgomery admitted that she once believed Homosexuality was "immoral" in her youth, and she regretted her past views, while Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy had a conflicting view on Homosexuality, he believes today that it is immoral, but refused to say if he personally supports LGBTQ rights or not to avoid alienating Progressives. History before 2019 Before 1976 Homophobia was everywhere in the Chawopolis Palace before 1976, even both Samantha A. Montgomery, and Jonathan L. MacCarthy were homophobic. Despite this, the Chawopolis Palace passed pro-LGBT laws anyway, most prominently the National Sexology Act of 1958. 1976-2017 Between 1976 to 2017, a wave of pro-LGBT activists were elected from the elections of 1975 to 2017. Timothy Max Roosevelt was influenced to have a pro-LGBT agenda by these pro-LGBT politicians, and when Timothy died in 2011, talks on LGBT rights were silent until 2015 when Antonio Kingston died as well. 2018-2019 A wave of Capitalists swept the Palace in the 2017 legislative elections, and they passed pro-LGBT laws at the request of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. After Atagulkalu died in early spring 2019, homophobia was revealed to the public. Capitalists fought and resisted allegations of homophobia against them by their LGBT accusers. Rebuttals Luckily for the Capitalists, some homophobia allegations were disproven (often embarrassingly disproven) or scrutinized. One Capitalist politician, Joe Cartha, was accused of homophobia by one of his LGBT employees, but the accuser's allegation was put in scrutiny when it turned out Cartha was raised by a lesbian couple. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2018-2019 Government Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:LGBTQ Scandal Category:LGBT Category:LGBT Rights in Chawosauria Category:Homophobia in Chawosauria